The mile high club
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: First in the twist in the tale series. Beth and Randy have fun on an aeroplane, but with a twist.


Ok this is the first of my Twist in the Tale stories. I am posting this one to see what people think. I don't know how many there will be eventually, what rating or even what paring, I guess I will just write one when inspiration hits. The only thing these stories will have in common, will be each one will have a twist in the tale.

First off I would like to say none of what you read here is mine, it's all the property of someone else, and I am just rubbing them together to see what happens.

The Mile High Club

Randy Orton sat in his cramped seat and stared at the in-flight movie, he wasn't really watching it, but at present it was the only thing to do. Glancing at the woman sat next to him he allowed a small smile to grace his lips as she bushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She seemed engrossed in the magazine she was reading and Randy thought it was about time she paid him some attention.

Placing his hand on her leg Randy eased it down her bare thigh until the skirt she was wearing prevented him from going any further. Beth barely glanced at him however and Randy frowned, looking around him quickly to make sure no one was paying them any attention. His luck was in, the rest of the passengers of flight 81 were engrossed in their own exploits, and were not in the least bit interested in the pair of wrestlers sat in the isle seat. Randy decided to up the ante and ran his hand under Beth's skirt. His fingers splaying out to cup the inside of her thigh and stoke it lightly with his fingers. This time he saw Beth fold the magazine up and place it quietly on her lap, her eyes turned to his and looked at him with a slight flash of a challenge. Randy didn't let up his exploration of Beth's thigh as she continued to look at him. Her eyebrow arching higher as he ran his finger along the edge of her panties. This final act caused Beth to open her lips slightly as her voice filled with obvious arousal slipped from them in hushed tones.

"Randy I am a married woman." She said, a fact that Randy was well aware of but it did not stop his fingers from delving under Beth's waist band and feeling her hot skin below.

"I know and I am a married man, but you know I have always wanted to try doing it on an aeroplane. You look so beautiful sat there, and I know you want me." Randy said looking into her eyes as he removed his hand from her underwear and enjoyed the look of frustration on her face.

"I thought we agreed Randy no more messing around." Beth said feeling the flush of her skin and being able to do precisely nothing to hide it. Beth had never been good at saying no to Randy, she didn't know what it was about him precisely but one look in to those cerulean blue eyes of his and she was virtually weak at the knees. This time was no different as he sat there looking at her, his finger, the one that had been hovering over her most sensitive area moments go now inside his mouth. Beth watched as the digit disappeared and them reappear shiny and wet as Randy sucked on it slightly, knowing all the time that she was watching him.

"No one will care, they won't even notice. I will nip off to the bathroom and you can follow in a minute or two." Randy said knowing full well just how aroused Beth was, and just how to convince her. Beth's eyes dropped for a moment, Randy was unsure if it was guilt making her do this, or it was her way of trying to hide her excitement from him. Randy reached forward and tilted Beth's head up until she was looking at him again. Her eyes held a slight mischief there, but also some worry.

"If we get caught, you know we will be in big trouble don't you." Beth warned, but Randy could live with that. She hadn't said no and right now that was all that mattered to him. Just knowing how ready for him Beth was under her skirt was making Randy hot. He could feel the sweat start to run down his back slightly as he sat in the itchy chair, the fabric of his t-shirt providing no barrier between him and the upholstery.

"We won't get caught, we haven't yet." Randy smirked as Beth let out a huff of breath and Randy knew he had won. Getting up he lent down and whispered in Beth's ear, making sure his breath caressed the skin just behind it. He smiled as she predictably shivered at the caress of his breath against that sensitive part of her skin and he stood upright again. Moving towards the bathrooms in the rear, knowing that Beth would follow his instructions Randy opened up one of the toilets and closed the door.

For a moment Beth had to simply sit and try and control her breathing. Just the thought of having sex with Randy on a plane had gotten her hot enough, but his wondering fingers and soft caressed had tipped her over the edge. Sitting now and waiting for Randy's suggested three minutes, Beth crossed and re crossed her legs several times. It was however not having the desired calming effect. In fact the inadequate friction was proving to worsen her situation. Standing up after almost three minutes Beth moved towards the rear of the plane and gave three quick taps on the toilet door. The latch clicked open immediately and Beth stepped into the confined space beyond. As aeroplane bathrooms went it was pretty spacious, but with the two of them in there it didn't feel quite so large. Beth had no time to ponder the question of space as Randy grabbed her and pushed her hard against the door, his lips locking onto hers in a deep passionate kiss. Beth returned the gesture in kind, pressing her tongue into Randy's mouth and locking her hands behind his neck. Randy's hands found their way to Beth's rear squeezing the plump mounds there and virtually lifting Beth off her feet.

Beth squeaked slightly before clamping her mouth on to Randy's neck, knowing she would have to be quite if they were too remain unfound. Sucking on Randy's neck as he moved his hands up to cup her breasts seemed to do the trick, as he passed his thumb over her nipple and his own chest muffled the sounds of her harsh breathing. Knowing there was no real room in here to start pulling off clothes, or for experimental positions, Randy flipped down the toilet lid and sat on it. Beth got the picture quickly and sat on his lap, one leg either side of his own, her skirt rolled up to reveal the red lace underwear beneath. Randy licked his lips at the sight as Beth started to unbuckle his belt and ran her hand along his confined shaft. Randy's grunt echoed slightly in the small room, and it was Beth's turn to muffle his cry. Placing her lips on his she stood up not breaking the contact of their mouths as she pulled at Randy's jeans until they were around his ankles.

Breaking the kiss out of necessity for air Randy ran both his hand sup Beth's legs under her skirt and hooked her panties with his fingers and pulled them down in one fell swoop. Beth kicked them off and placed them in Randy's pocket so she wouldn't forget them later. Right now she had other things on her mind as she climbed back onto Randy's lap. Her swollen heat finally meeting with his as she rubbed her folds against him in a delicious friction. Randy's head tilted back slightly as he held onto her hips and encouraged her to move on him. Pulling himself upright again, knowing he needed her now Randy pulled her forwards slightly, latching hip lips onto her bra covered nipple and pulling her up to hover over him. Running one hand down between them, he spread her folds and delved two fingers into her molten core. Beth hummed as he pushed his finger against her sensitive walls, but it was not enough for either of them. Removing his finger Randy grabbed hold of his own pulsing sex and ran it along her entrance until he was poised to enter. Beth needed no further encouragement to sit down. She slowly lowered herself until they were hip to hip and Randy was buried to the hilt inside her. The foreplay of earlier and the awareness that they may be found had increase their levels of excitement to a point beyond either of their control. Beth started to move up and down, helped on by Randy's guiding hands, and sped up by the pumping of his hips. It was now Beth's turn to throw her head back, the first tingle of orgasm building within her quickly and she knew this was going to be good. Feeling Randy grow inside her Beth clutched into his shoulders as his fingers dug almost painfully into her skin. Beth couldn't care less about that now however as her body sort out more pleasurable heights.

Randy could feel Beth's inner muscles clamp down on him as her body seemed to shake above and around him all at once. Her hooded expression and the familiar strangled moan of his name caused Randy to let go. Claiming Beth's mouth as he did so to stop his own shout of release from reaching anyone's ears outside of the aeroplane toilet. As he came down from his high he felt Beth's warm body fall against his own as he held them both up as their breathing started to slow down.

"Wow." Beth said against his shoulder as Randy petted her hair as she slid back slightly, allowing him to fall from her but she remained on his lap.

"Indeed, I do hope my wife doesn't find out about this." Randy smirked as he stoked Beth's back and she ran one hand through his damp hair.

"Oh I think she already knows." Beth smirked back as Randy stopped his stroking of her back in favour of giving her a light swat on the shoulder.

"You think you're so funny don't you Mrs Orton." Randy said a slight gleam in his eye as he did so. Beth return smile made his heart leap slightly as she blinked slowly at him, her blue eyes staring in to his as though she could see into his soul.

"That's one of the reasons you love me Mr Orton." Beth said finally as Randy looked back at her and licked his lips slightly.

"You know if I was to die now, I would die a happy man." He said and Beth swatted him on the shoulder and started to stand up. Her legs were starting to ache being in such a position. Especially with all the exercise they had been doing.

"Well that's good to know, but may I suggest we get out of this bathroom, before someone starts bagging on the door." Beth said pulling her skirt down and suddenly finding herself thrown forward into Randy's arms. For a moment the plane seemed to fall away underneath them. Randy was sent crashing back down onto the closed toilet seat and Beth landed hard on him. They looked at one another for a moment, the seconds ticking by like hours as the plane plunged again. Neither of them said anything simply clinging onto one another.

The final twelve seconds of Flight 81 were spent for most screaming at the impending doom of their seemingly ordinary flight. There was one more entry for the mile high club, but one that would never be spoken of again.

I know the ending was pretty dark, sorry but it is called a twist in the tale for a reason. Who saw the first twist coming? Probably most of you but hey kind of the point keeps you away from the real twist. I promise not all twist will be bad ones, if you would like me to continue on with more twist in the tale stories just hit the review button and I will try to oblige. If you simply liked or disliked this one also let me know. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
